The Second Coming and His Son
by iTorchic
Summary: It's been a year since the events at the Elysian Fields Motel and something has been stirring. Thanks to a second chance by his Father that's been years in the making, Gabriel returns on the scene for a little reunion that's been overdue and what does it have to do with a a certain detective? AU from Supernatural starting at 5:19. Crossover with Sherlock
1. Prologue

Gabriel was bored.

Anyone who knew Gabriel would be running away quickly despite the fact that if he was interested enough in you, you would never get away.

He'd been doing his Loki shtick for a good number of centuries by this point, hell it'd been thousands of years. Sure, the Bible said he'd been the one to give Mary the "good news" but that was one time and only because Dad asked. He'd promptly booked it out of the Middle East before any of his family caught up to him.

It was this kind of intervention that started off this story in the first place.

That being said, it was March of 1975 and he was currently hanging around England. It wasn't for any particular reason except for sightseeing. It'd been a while since he had 'hopped the pond' so to speak. To be honest, Gabriel felt a sort of urge to be there…something that was identified as soon as he appeared in London only to find traces of his Father whom had disappeared a long time previous.

Following the trail, he ended up at a manor in the countryside with his Father looking at it from a lush garden.

"Father?"

"It's been awhile Gabriel."

Gabriel felt the need to say that his Father was the one who'd truly disappeared despite the fact that he left Heaven first. His Father would have known where he was no matter where he went.

"Troubling times are coming."

"Mikey and Luci's big blowout?" Gabriel snarked however he quieted down instantly when He looked over.

"Sounds about right. Despite you leaving the Host, you still care about humans and punish those who should receive punishment. Hence, why I'm giving you a gift."

"A gift?"

God looked back at the manor before them.

"In here resides a devout woman and her 6 year old son. Her husband died not long after her firstborn was delivered. She's been praying for a miracle of sorts to improve the life of her family and she has one of the most pure souls that I have seen in a while. That's why I'm allowing both you and her a child."

Gabriel was awestruck. Surely he couldn't mean…

"Yes Gabriel. Despite what happened to the last Cambion, I am willing to allow another. Things will come to pass that I will not be able to interfere with, however I can only hope that this will help all involved."

"Thank you Father." And he truly was grateful. Cambions were nearly impossible thing in the universe. His Father was the only one who was able to create a true Cambion and the only one that had existed before was the brat he told Mary about all those years ago.

"He will be the best bet for the world with what is about to pass."

At least three decades later as he lay dying on the floor with an archangel blade piercing his heart while Lucifer stood above him, he thought back to the last time he had seen his Father.

He smiled.


	2. The Peculiar Stranger

**Hello all! This is my first Sherlock and Supernatural fic so feel free to critique me! This first chapter takes place in March of 2011 so right after HoB for Sherlock and Season 7 for Supernatural. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>John H. Watson didn't bother even locking his computer as he set it down after putting up his latest blog entry. It wasn't like it did anything anyway so why bother? The menace himself stood by the window, his precious violin resting easily in his arms as piercing grey eyes scanned the street below.<p>

"I see you've given up."

"Sherlock, when you can figure out the password no matter what I do, I don't know why you would want me to continue."

"That's simple. To see if you're actually becoming smarter. So far the results have been dismal."

With a huff of annoyance, John headed upstairs while Sherlock Holmes resumed his people watching. Boring really. An adulteress here, a postman with sick infant over there on his usual route, it was so utterly mundane that he actually wished that Lestrade would come to him with a ridiculously easy case. It would only take up ten minutes of his time, twenty if he went to the Yard himself, but it would be better than nothing. Yes, the Baskerville 'hound' had been interesting but not even a day back in London had captured his fleeting attention.

Scanning across Baker Street once more, something finally caught his eye. It was an ordinary looking man at first but it was the tiny pieces that were more interesting. He had honey colored hair that seemed to stay in place despite the breeze that had been common as of late. The swagger to his walk exuded confidence yet with the way he leaned back slightly made it look like there was a weight that he was carrying. Not only that, there seemed to be a concealed blade on his person and yet despite the fact that he was armed, he casually ate a candy bar.

Suddenly, the man looked up and stared straight at Sherlock and even the detective had to actively keep himself from flinching at the intensity in the chestnut colored eyes that seemed to look into him. The serious look on the stranger's face suddenly melted away to a grin while he made a small wave and mimed himself answering a phone.

Sherlock actually jumped when his cell phone rang from the desk and he glanced at it before turning back to the man only to find him completely gone with no trace that he'd even been there except for a lone candy wrapper on the ground. With a frown, he returned to his phone and answered it.

"Yes?"

"You kept me waiting long enough and you owe me a favor for letting you get into a highly confidential military base so you could look for a hound."

"Ugh, it's you. Why don't you go stuff yourself with cake like you usually do and leave me alone?"

"Honestly, I rather would but Mummy has ordered us both home for something she deems important."

"…ordered?"

"Completely mandatory and non-negotiable. When I asked why she was literally demanding our presence, she would only say that it had to do with your biological father."

Sherlock was stunned. In his 35 years of life, his mother had absolutely refused to give him or his brother any information on who had helped conceive the younger genius. He had looked into everything but there was not a single trace to be found. Even his DNA was odd since the fraternal matches did not match a single person in any database and even Mycroft had checked if only to find out before his brother. The fact that their mother had suddenly decided to break her silence…was daunting.

"By your silence, I am assuming you will be coming?"

"I've been trying to find this out since I was old enough to know what to look for. What do you think?"

"The car is already outside. We pulled up while you suggested that I should enjoy some cake."

"Shut up."

He hung up on his older brother and quickly put on his shoes and coat.

"John! I've picked up a lead on one of the biggest cases in my career!"

John poked his head out of his bedroom with a befuddled look.

"And what would that happen to be?"

Sherlock merely gave him a mad but completely sincere grin.

"My father. Mycroft is kidnapping me at my mother's orders. I don't expect to be back for another day at least once she has me in her claws."

John, after blinking at the fact he was hearing more about Sherlock's family life than he ever had in the two years that he'd known his flat mate, merely smiled.

"Have fun!"

"Oh but John, there'd have to be a murder for that to occur and I don't have the right poison to slip into Mycroft's sweets stash yet."

"…..I really hope you're joking."

Rather than answer, Sherlock rushed down the stairs to meet the official black car.

It wasn't really the fact that he was going to find out the longest held mystery in his lifetime that had him antsy beyond belief despite the fact he told his brother otherwise, it was the fact that it was now of all times.

Sherlock could recall the countless times he had tried to worm the information out of his mother through various methods as a child and yet each and every time she would shake her head with a smile and merely state the fact that 'he was an angel'.

Like that did any good if he was a good man or not.

So now Sherlock sat there squirming for the first time in years as the car pulled up to the cottage that their mother now resided in since Mycroft now lived in the manor that was much closer to London and was their childhood home.

"Calm down Sherlock, it's not like the information is going to do much more now than later." Mycroft chided and Sherlock resisted the urge to merely flip him off.

"Come off it brother dearest. I know you're just as curious as I am to find this out. I mean, you dropped the ball by not figuring out that mother was dating someone when you were a child and didn't even know until I was conceived."

That was also true. Even as a child, Mycroft still had his ability to deduct and it was powerful even at a young age. The fact that their mother had met with a man and conceived Sherlock without Mycroft detecting a single change in anything was a highly unusual occurrence and something that Sherlock relished in bringing up.

"Sherlock, I was six."

"And you were solving math that sixteen year olds would have difficulty with as well. You just don't like admitting that you missed something crucial."

Mycroft huffed as the car pulled to a stop.

"I'm still convinced that my childhood theory of you being an alien is correct."

"You could only hope, brother."

They exited the car together, a rare act of solidarity for their mother while Violet Holmes, the woman herself, waited at the door for them, absolutely beaming as she ushered them into the house.

"Boys! Come in, come in! I made cookies yesterday that are your favorite!"

"Anything with sugar and drenched in fat is his favorite." Sherlock muttered only for Mycroft to glare at him as he grabbed one of the offered sweets.

As they took a seat at the kitchen table, Sherlock did a cursory scan of his mother's home and nothing seemed to have changed that would initiate this meeting. It was all still rather odd.

"So I'm assuming that Mycroft told you why I wanted to talk to you in person and I know you've always wanted to know but to start off, it's been for your own protection."

Sherlock was honestly dumbfounded.

"For my own protection?!"

"Surely Mother-" Mycroft began but Violet shushed him.

"No. I am absolutely certain about this and before Sherlock was born, his father and I talked about the dangers of what came after extensively and I honestly still wouldn't have told you now if the need hadn't arisen." The brothers looked at each other in silence before turning back to their mother. Mycroft was about to speak again when Violet cut him off.

"Even with your position as a 'minor politician in the government' wouldn't stop whoever was after Sherlock. Now, the real reason why I wanted you here Sherlock, was that your father has come back."

Sherlock was still in a state of shock.

"What?"

Violet smiled at him gently and put a hand on his cheek.

"He honestly would have come back sooner but it was for your own protection dear. I am one of three people who know who your father is and the other two are him and his own father. He came back because of dire circumstances that couldn't wait any longer."

"And those are?"

"Why don't you let me answer them myself?"

Sherlock and Mycroft whipped their heads over at the man sitting at the fourth chair who was definitely not sitting there or even in the house a second ago. Then Sherlock realized who it was.

"You!"


	3. The Truth

"Yes me~" It was the man he had spotted on the street who had disappeared in a second before Mycroft had picked him up. "I saw that you noticed me checking in on you earlier. Nice spotting!" the man said with a grin.

Even Mycroft was flabbergasted while Violet merely rolled her eyes.

"Boys, what have you heard about the supernatural?" Violet asked and Mycroft's eyes widened before he looked back to the man in the chair.

"You can't really be saying…"

"Oh, but she is!" The man said once more and stood up and moved behind Sherlock. "I'll make this easy and explain to Sherlock here while you both have a chat about what you know."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Sherlock found himself sitting in a completely different place. It was modern casual but honestly by this point, he wasn't able to process any more data since his brain was currently blanking.

"Who…what are you exactly?"

The man smiled kindly and sat next to him on the couch.

"I go by a lot of things, but my true name is Gabriel. I'm what's known as an archangel."

Despite the slowness, Sherlock was beginning to reign in his thoughts.

"Like, Christianity archangel? So that's the actual true religion?" He honestly couldn't believe he could process that religion existed.

"Yes, that archangel and just because Dad is around doesn't mean the other religions aren't true. Hell, I was hiding out as Loki for a good couple thousand years. Thor is a bit of a douche and don't even get me started on Odin." Gabriel said with a chuckle. Sherlock shook his head before he just decided to accept this all as true.

"Does this mean that all supernatural beings are around? Why don't the general public notice?"

"It's like that sci-fi show you brits have with that blue box. Just because it's there, doesn't mean that people will notice it. There's also the hunters around." He scoffed as he readjusted himself on the couch and pulled out yet another candy bar. "Hunters go after the beasties who kill humans and such. Probably why your brother knows a bit about the supernatural. Hunters tend to take the less legal route and act as bounty hunters of sorts."

It was starting to make a bit more sense at least.

"So why have you shown up now then?" Gabriel frowned and leaned back.

"That's the hard hitting stuff there kiddo. I mean, I was just resurrected a couple days ago. Things are still all over the place since the apocalypse was finally shut down over in the states."

At this point, for the first time in his life, Sherlock's jaw became unhinged.

"You were dead?!" Gabriel looked over to his son who was in obvious shock.

"Yeah. Your Uncle Satan decided that since I decided to join the anti-apocalypse gang and took an active role in it that I shouldn't be around any longer. I've spent the past couple days finding out what's been going on in the past year to find that Michael and Lucifer are both locked up in the Cage in Hell, there's a civil war going on in Heaven, and things are going batshit crazy with the Winchester brothers who were the ones to stop the apocalypse right in the swing of things again. Now, that's all not important right now. What I'm here for is to talk to you." Gabriel's face turned serious and Sherlock honestly felt like he was a kid again before a lecture.

"The reason why I'm here is because pretty soon, you're going to die."

Sherlock was reeling inside and he couldn't think of another time he had been so far out of his depth.

"Hey- kiddo! Calm your breathing down! You're hyperventilating!"

First of all, his father who had been mysteriously absent for his 35 years of life suddenly pops up out of the blue only to say that he had been killed a year ago due to the apocalypse only for him to magically come back to life in order to inform him that he himself is going to die soon? Yes, he believed in logic and reason and so far all evidence was pointing towards this insane story being true. Even their transport to god knows where they were now wasn't any kind of technology that could exist in this day and age.

"Kid, if you don't calm down then I'm going to put you to sleep."

By this point, his brain was on overdrive and piecing together any sort of unusual pieces of information that he'd picked up over the past couple of years that could fit into this puzzle while his vision was becoming hazy due to lack of oxygen. There had been strange occurrences and weather all over the United States in the past 2 years and the only Winchesters he had heard of that weren't the guns were two brothers on the FBI's most wanted list but were taken off after they were killed. If these were the two that his father was talking about? Did they end up being revived as well?

"Alright. That's enough."

The last thing Sherlock saw was his father snapping his fingers.

Gabriel sighed as his son fell backwards unconscious on his couch. This probably wasn't the best way of dropping the information on him like that, but his son's impending death was the only way he could explain the entire situation and damn if that didn't make him feel like an asshole of a parent.

"The first time I meet my son and he's 35 years old and I tell him that he's going to die. At least you're not the only 'father of the year' contest winner out of this family, Dad." The archangel muttered as he looked over the unconscious man on his couch.

He wasn't expecting his son to look a lot like his vessel but this was a stark contrast between the honey and gold tones that he'd come to love after so long in this vessel and the pale and black theme that Sherlock was sporting. There was also the fact that with the full name of 'William Sherlock Scott Holmes' that was already a mouthful, Sherlock had decided on the weirdest one out of all of them. Eh, he could see it and honestly when he ignored the recent bouts of confusion and panic from his only child, Sherlock would easily fit into Gabriel's life.

From what Violet told him when he visited before walking by on Baker Street earlier that day, his son was incredibly bright. He could spot details the no one else could and did so to find out how the world worked and to test his own genius. Hell if Gabriel had done that as a Trickster. The challenge of creating illusions and pranks to give people their just desserts was the less legal and more supernatural version of what his son was doing. He aimed for the high rollers and strived to satisfy boredom however they both ultimately cared about doing the right thing in the long run.

That's what was bugging him about the fact that his son would be dying in a mere couple of months. He'd feel fidgety as his grace built with anticipation towards the day actually arrived. It was part of Dad's plan for angelic cambions to have their angelic parent with them as they died their human death. Their kid would be out of commission as their natural but until then dormant grace gained power and stabilized to use in their bodies and after that they would grow wings. It had only happened before with Mary's kid and since that was the trial run it only took him 3 days to come back after dying. Then again, his birth and life were announced to be special for the whole of creation. After all of that hoopla that people were still freaking out about now to this day, Dad had decided to keep Sherlock under wraps.

'_That didn't stop fate however…_' Gabriel thought bitterly as he ran his hand through Sherlock's curly hair. It seemed that angelic cambions would only last as humans until they were 35 before the world turned on them. As they sat there on the couch, Gabriel actually relished the quiet before the impending storm was about to kick off.

He waited an hour before waking his son off and gently told him all he knew.


	4. The Reichenbach Fall

Proud to announce that I have a new beta who's been a friend of mine for a while: Katari Michelos! Thanks bud!

* * *

><p>It was two days before Sherlock Holmes returned to Baker Street and he was surprisingly optimistic about the world despite his knowing of something coming to ruin him within the year. It wasn't like he or Gabriel, whom he still had trouble calling 'father', could do anything about it.<p>

When John showed him that Moriarty hacked into his blog, he honestly knew that he was getting into his final bout with the consulting criminal.

[2 months later - May]

Sherlock had his father promise to not interfere directly in his life now that he was piecing together the endgame of his rival. After being cellmates with Moriarty, he knew that he would have to 'mess up' a few times to get Moriarty to reveal what he needed to know.

"Honestly Sherly, I hate how I can't do anything to stop this train wreck from happening." Gabriel whined as he was perched on his couch in the living room while Sherlock paced the floor. John was out shopping for food while Mrs. Hudson was out for bingo night with some of her friends. Even so, the archangel had soundproofed the room and got rid of any bugs whenever he appeared. Even Mycroft didn't know what was going to happen soon to his half-brother and Sherlock intended it to stay that way.

"We have to get him to slip up and if I'm going to be the martyr then I might as well get as much out of it as I can. As soon as he believes that he has won, you can do whatever you wish to him." The detective drawled and Gabriel gained a predatory grin.

"Excellent."

Finally, Sherlock plopped down into John's chair.

"So, any news regarding the situation in America?"

"My little bro Castiel has teamed up with a demon to try and get enough power to end the civil war going on back at home that Raphael is leading. No one knows I'm alive yet and Dad probably has had this planned out with your deadline coming up so I don't interfere. Hell, they still don't know I'm alive yet so you're just going to deal with me for a while longer with this instinct going on right now to stay close."

"Hmmmm…so tell me more about your time as a pagan."

[4 months later - September]

"They released him. No charges." Sherlock threw the newspaper down on the table for his father's sake while John stormed into his room, oblivious to the fact that there was someone invisible in the room that Sherlock only knew because of the candy wrapper shifting ever-so slightly on the couch. Gabriel flew to Sherlock's room while the detective walked in and locked the door behind him, trusting Gabriel to have already soundproofed it.

"That little shit better be damn happy that I can't do anything to alert him to anything in your favor right now." Gabriel huffed. "Hell, it was a good trick but blackmailing people into letting him out of prison?!"

"Sherlock?! I'm going out!" John's faint voice called out through the door. There was only the sound of the blogger leaving as the two sat in the bedroom stewing.

"You do know he'll be coming to gloat." Sherlock stated, staring out the window.

"Not that I'll like it." Gabriel mumbled. "Are you sure I can't-"

"I'm positive. This is my battle and I'm doing it on my terms."

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so self-righteous at the worst times?"

"I don't know. Getting stabbed at a hotel by the Devil to let two humans escape would qualify for that."

"Shut up. Your guest is coming right now. A couple blocks away according to the wards."

"Then I'd best prepare a cup of tea for him."

"You and your British-ness."

[ 2 months later - November]

As Sherlock looked over the glowing footprints that would end up leading him to solving the case of the ambassador's children being kidnapped, he sighed softly.

'This is my last case.' He thought with a pang of sadness. He'd be around these people for only a short bit longer. Hell, he'd even miss ridiculing Anderson on a weekly basis.

When he found himself running around the streets that night as a fugitive with John handcuffed to his wrist as a 'hostage' he knew he didn't have a lot of time left. After running into Kitty Riley and 'Richard Brook' at the reporter's apartment, he knew that this was his last night.

"You need to head back to Baker Street. They can't arrest you if I've been tricking you into helping me get away with all of these crimes." He said and held back a flinch as John's eyes widened. "No, I didn't do it but that's what they want to believe. Moriarty has them wrapped them around his finger right now and I'm the main target. Not you. Head home and make sure Mrs. Hudson is okay. I have a place to hide out at till tomorrow."

"Are you sure? What if you get arrested before I can meet up with you again?" John asked and Sherlock tried his best to hold back a grimace.

"Then know that this is going to end soon. I promise you." He couldn't help it. He might have not fit in with normal humans while he still was one, but he was hugging his very best friend he'd ever had before going to his death in the morning. It utterly shocked his blogger and as soon as John realized it, Sherlock had let go and stepped back.

"Good luck Sherlock." With that, John walked quickly down the alleyway and double checked for the Scotland Yard before disappearing.

"Damn." It was no surprise that his father would show up by this point.

"I know about compassion. I don't like to use it often but it appears every once in a while considering I'm dying tomorrow."

Gabriel's eyes flashed in pain and anger.

"I don't know how you can say that so flippantly. Dying is a lot of pain and from what I can tell, yours is too. I loathe that I have to be around to see my kid being offed."

Suddenly, they were back in Gabriel's London apartment that he had acquired in the past few months he'd been tutoring Sherlock in just about everything, especially the supernatural.

"To be completely honest, I am quite terrified since I only know that I am going to die. It's only because I know what's going to happen afterwards that is what is keeping me going."

"Well, the bright side is that you won't be complaining about having to regularly eat and sleep all of the time."

"Thank god for small miracles."

"Blasphemy~~"

"Shut up."

This was going to be the last calm moment for a while and both of them knew it. Moriarty, at least, would be taken care of soon enough.

"He's going to want to make a grandiose speech so I'm going to be wearing a recording device. Any chance you could conveniently find a cctv camera to capture the showdown?"

"But of course. I'll be around to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone."

"Thanks….father…."

"YOU FINALLY SAID IT!"

"I said shut up!"

And then the text message arrived.

If Sherlock didn't know that his father was around and keeping an eye on the situation, he would be utterly terrified. Not to say that being told that he would have to jump to his death while Moriarty had snipers on three of the closest people to him wasn't scary enough even knowing that everything would turn out fine if things went according to his plan.

Oh yes, he'd played his part to Moriarty's plan. Let him believe that he thought the code actually meant something. A code that could 'break into any system'. It was just another game. Something that his father had taught him through lessons of when he was a Trickster. Let them believe what they want to believe until you snatch it away from them to teach them what was truly right.

It was all he had when Moriarty asked him for a handshake only to tell him that he was on the side of the angels. Oh how true he was.

The only thing he wasn't expecting was for Moriarty to shoot himself in the head.

"Oh don't worry about that, kiddo. I switched it at the last minute and he's just unconscious. The blood was just for dramatic effect." Sherlock turned around to see Gabriel standing there, smiling weakly.

"So he'll have his punishment then?"

"A little bit of mental torture while he's rotting in prison for the murder of Sherlock Holmes and attempted murder of Greg Lestrade, Martha Hudson, and John Watson. The perk of me smiting him will be administered after I get bored of him."

"And the tape?"

"He's just standing there smiling while you get ready to jump off the diving board." Gabriel gave a very weak smile before pulling his son into a hug. "I know you're scared but this has to happen and I am so sorry that you have to do this kiddo. Do you want me to make it instant?"

"That…would be very nice." Sherlock murmured as he allowed his father to hug him. He'd never imagine that he'd ever get to see his father in this lifetime let alone hug him before essentially committing suicide to move onto the next challenge. "Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem. Now, I believe Moriarty has someone he wanted you to call."

It had to be one of the most gut-wrenching things he had ever done to call John. The only good thing to come out of it was that he could tell him that he wasn't a fraud and that he had no other choice than to jump. It'd fit into the nice little narrative that was going to haunt Moriarty and the rest of his friends for their lives. Even Mycroft was watching in horror as his little brother was standing on the roof of St. Bart's as he dispatched men to get there immediately. Gabriel's reach had went even that far to show Moriarty standing there while the real one lay unconscious in fake blood.

As he allowed himself to fall forwards off the roof top, he could hear John shrieking his name and the wind rushing past his ears and the pavement rushed up to meet him and then…

Nothing.

Gabriel couldn't bear to look down at his son who lay dead on the street below him while his instincts were screaming at him to be down there. He could already feel the grace that was intertwined with Sherlock's soul begin to wake up. Instead, he disguised himself as a security guard and handcuffed a now clean Moriarty and bashed him over the head with a pipe to make his evidence match the tape he had running as well as a little early retribution.

The sirens below were blaring as Mycroft's team finally arrived at the same time as the police and he began his role by yelling down to the people below that he found a man up on the rooftop.

The police investigating found the wire on Sherlock's body and played it back with it conveniently cutting off into static before Moriarty had shot himself. That paired with the tape of Moriarty all but forcing Sherlock to have no other choice but to jump and admit all of the other crimes had gotten him locked into a high security prison. Moriarty himself was not expecting to be alive, claiming that he had shot himself with a gun to the head but the police disregarded that as a crazy plea to get away. Nothing more than an insane raving by a criminal.

Two days of doubting himself in his cell, Moriarty suddenly was driven into madness having wild hallucinations. He would remain that way for a month before he was found dead on floor of his cell with no natural causes but no evidence to suspect foul play.

Mycroft was devastated that his brother had been played and that his brother's father hadn't stepped in to save him. He had never found out what supernatural creature Gabriel was but felt guilty for sharing Sherlock's past to Moriarty in the first place and couldn't stay angry at anyone but himself.

The Scotland Yard were astounded that they had been so wrong about the consulting detective, particularly Donovon and Anderson. Lestrade was devastated that Sherlock was so out of options and help that he had killed himself to save the D.I's life.

John Watson was the one that was most affected seeing as he had watched his best friend kill himself in front of his eyes to save their friends along with himself. He ended up going back into therapy but still stayed at 221 B after Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft himself helped clean up anything of Sherlock's that he didn't want to stay there.

The three snipers that had been targeting Mrs. Hudson, John, and Lestrade ended up dead the same night Moriarty went to prison, all in unidentifiable ways.

Sherlock's funeral was well attended and full of people whom he had helped along with his homeless network who had shown up to paid their respects. The entire Yard had shown up, showing remorse and were apologetic while Sherlock's family as well as John received condolences.

Back in a hidden apartment in London, Gabriel carried the now healed body of the real Sherlock Holmes into his bedroom. He had retrieved it before the morgue had gone through it, leaving behind an organic exact replica of it as a replacement and something to bury.

Two weeks after he had fallen from the roof of St. Bart's, Sherlock woke up.


	5. Enter: Winchesters

Honestly, Gabriel was utterly relieved when his son woke up. He'd tried to delude himself into thinking that he wasn't that worried, putting a lot of effort and joy into the mental torture of one James Moriarty, but after the first few days with no changes, he had become nervous. The fact that it took two weeks for Sherlock to wake up meant Gabriel was worrying enough to radiate enough energy to almost blow their cover. That being said, Gabriel was layering enough wards to keep the world from noticing if a nuclear warhead went off in his apartment and with a brand new archangel that could very well happen.

"Glad to see you're up Sleeping Beauty!" Gabriel crowed happily while Sherlock flinched and quickly shut his eyes and covered his ears as he hunched into a ball. Gabriel became puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Too loud and bright." Sherlock whispered in a raspy voice and Gabriel hit himself in the head.

"Shit. I forgot how much higher our senses are." He sat down on the bed next to his son and gently put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. He spoke softly this time. "What I need you to do is feel around in your being for anything that feels like it's really tense or feels warm. A lot of this will be in your head and should feel like a migraine. That's your grace. You aren't acclimated to it yet so everything is in overdrive. We just need to get it to calm down and everything will be manageable, alright kiddo?"

Sherlock gave a weak nod and the older angel monitored the influx of grace pretty much balled up inside his son's body. He still had to manifest his wings and until then the young detective would be a little over-infused and would have to burn up the extra portions or learn to get a good grasp on how to manage it. Slowly, Sherlock was able to calm down and he cautiously opened his eyes to see Gabriel still sitting there, smiling warmly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. You're already one step into the anti-apocalypse league since you've died and came back."

"Just what I need. Do we get buttons as well?" Sherlock retorted and Gabriel's smile turned into a grin.

"I could make neon pink shirts that say 'Fuck the Apocalypse' and make it so the Winchesters and Cassie can't take them off!"

"Have fun with that." Sherlock drawled as he carefully sat up and examined his body. It seemed to be the same and didn't have any noticeable injuries.

"Grace heals the bodies it resides in. It's why we can get shot at and stabbed with anything short of an angel blade, well archangel blade of us, and recover." Gabriel got up and with a snap of his fingers was wearing a chef's hat and apron. "Now, do you want some chocolate pancakes or what?"

Sherlock let out a snort as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. "I thought one of the perks of being an angel was that you didn't have to eat?"

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at him. "And I thought you might want to try tasting the molecules of your food." He snapped and disappeared, presumably to the kitchen while Sherlock sat there digesting that information.

"Alright fine."

From then on, breakfasts often were one of Sherlock's favorite times where, since he hadn't yet learned to master the use of grace, his father would mojo a different 'food of the day' for him to compare the various molecules of and if the new archangel happened to keep a journal with his findings, Gabriel would leave it be except for calling his son a 'nerdy little fledgling'.

Other than that exercise in the mornings, Gabriel found himself teaching Sherlock how to meditate which he would end up denying anytime else. It didn't really fit his Trickster persona but really, for angels it was the closest thing they did to sleep and calm their grace down enough. With how wired Sherlock's grace was, he couldn't help but use the one thing guaranteed to help until the kid had grown his wings and if this was the most calmed down he had been in centuries, he certainly wasn't about to tell anybody.

From there, it was teaching Sherlock to use his grace.

"Alright. So, angels are like, what my little bro likes to describe as: 'multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent'. Basically, our grace is ourselves however we can use it to extend ourselves even when we take a vessel. It's why angel radio, as it's been dubbed by the Winchester Brothers, works the way it does. We use enochian which is our own language and typically works the best between angels."

"Is that what that awful racket has been? I haven't been able to retreat to my mind palace without hearing whispering all of the time."

"Pretty much." Gabriel said with a shrug and flopped back down on the couch where Sherlock was perched.

"So, what about vessels then?"

"That? Well, you're a special case. It's your body from birth therefore it is intrinsically yours and no one else can use it. One of the perks of being an angelic cambion. Also while I'm on topic, angelic cambion is the actual term for your…species? It means it was approved by the head honcho and that seal is pretty much branded on your grace so none of the other angels can outright try and kill you for existing."

"Joy."

"Yeah. Angels can get a bit…species-ist. Anyways, Nephilim are the result of a human and angel doing the horizontal tango and that is usually a no-go due to a bunch of them going crazy with power in ancient times. Hopefully Dad will be a little more lenient towards any developments between Deano and Castiel."

"Father, you were talking about vessels?"

"Right!" He let out a chuckle and Sherlock merely stared at him. "If I didn't know for sure that you were my kid, I'd wonder about you." Sherlock kept staring. "Fine! Vessels are basically humans who are overshadowed by a supernatural being. Demons can just grab one and go and are usually rough with them and the soul in the vessel usually dies or is very traumatized after they might be released. Angels using vessels is more like consensual sex. Unless it's a clear and un-coerced, it's a no-go. Our grace heals our vessels on instinct and they become extremely durable when saturated with grace. It's why I could possibly get shot or stabbed multiple times and the vessel would still work fine if it weren't in fatal or spots and even then it'd take up to a day to repair…and no you're not testing this out on yourself."

"Damn."

From there, Sherlock was tutored more on angel lore, how to use grace from summoning his angel blade to various other tasks to build up a stamina to continuously spend it in some form.

At least until Sherlock's wings began to form.

It was almost a month after Sherlock had originally woken up after the fall off of St. Bart's when Gabriel noticed Sherlock's grace beginning to pool in two distinct places. To be honest, he didn't really know what he was doing but like most parents, it would be a 'just go with it and act like you know what you're doing situation.'

To say that Gabriel ended up wanting help from at least somebody was an understatement when Sherlock went through the equivalent of a very bad form of the flu as far as symptoms went except the fact that he could never lay on his back.

"Damn. Dad, if you have anything else that could help me out here, that'd be great. I've never taken care of a sick person before without just zapping them better." Gabriel muttered as he materialized some ice. Sherlock was unable to drink liquids but Gabriel had heard of hospitals giving people ice to at least do something.

After a few days and Sherlock finally passing out despite the young archangel saying that he was 'just going to his mind palace for a bit', Gabriel groaned. "Hell, I'm going to have to go to the blockheads, won't I?"

Right now, he could use some help or advice. They probably wouldn't know much more than he did about helping a Cambion grow wings, but they'd offer a different viewpoint or something he might not have thought of. The only thing was that he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal himself yet.

"Oh, fuck it."

First checking to see if Sherlock would be alright while he left, Gabriel zapped himself to where he could sense Dean's precious 'baby'. Oddly enough, it was on lock down. He couldn't find the Winchesters themselves but they always tended to forget to ward their ride. Apparently not this time for some weird reason.

After a good bit of searching, he finally found traces of them. Oddly enough, they were in Las Vegas. "My, my, my boys! The apocalypse ends and you go on vacation here? My kind of party!"

Gabriel quickly gets a hold of himself when he remembers why he's here in the first place and scans the area. It's another small motel compared to the riches of Vegas but it's at least in better quality than some of the other dumps that the chuckleheads have stayed in.

Deciding to not go searching for the Winchesters lest he get distracted, the archangel decided that the two would show up at some point and zapped himself into the new Winchester classic car in the back seat and got himself comfy with a neck pillow he mojoed.

He must have zoned out when he came to the realization that there was a Winchester flipping shit at him from outside.

"What the actual fuck?! You were dead!"

"Deano, you say that like you haven't died a few times yourself." Gabriel said with a yawn and a stretch. Dean was still fuming.

"Get the fuck out of my car!"

"Alright already! Geez." Gabriel zapped out of the car, standing directly behind Dean which gave the hunter another heart attack while Gabriel looked around. "So, where's Samsquatch? You two are so co-dependent that I'm surprised you aren't joined together at the hip. Also, where's little bro? I know he follows you guys around like a lost puppy."

Dean's face fell and Gabriel's heart froze.

"Dean, what happened?"

"How long have you been around for?"

"March, give or take?"

Dean made a face. "How much do you know about how the apocalypse ended?"

"Just enough to know it was stopped. I've had other things on my mind lately. I do know about the civil war that happened afterwards and Raphael being a douche."

"I really hope it wasn't strippers."

"For once, it wasn't. Now what happened?" Gabriel's face morphed into a stern frown and Dean hesitated before continuing.

"Well…Michael ended up using our half-brother Adam as a vessel who was resurrected after being eaten by some ghouls while Same agreed to be Lucifer's vessel in order to pull something on them. It happened in a cemetery and Cas ended up throwing a holy Molotov cocktail at Michael which didn't last long and they exploded him and broke Bobby's back. Then we got the cage open using the 4 rings and Sam used himself to toss both him, Lucifer, and Michael in the cage."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "How the fuck did Sammy pull that one off? How is he even out right now?"

"Well, God finally stepped in and resurrected Cas and Cas went down and retrieved Sam but didn't get his soul out and a whole bunch of other shit happened. End of the story is that Sam eventually got his soul out cause Death owed me a favor and Cas ended up opening Purgatory and now there's leviathans running the fuck around everywhere. The leviathans then took over Cas and we think that they killed him."

The archangel groaned and threw back his head. Fucking Winchesters.

"First off, I hate you all just to make that clear."

"Feeling's mutual."

"Good. Secondly, I'll help where I can but I kinda have a problem right now that I need help with so go retrieve your brother and we can get this show on the road."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "You have a problem? And you need our help?"

Gabriel groaned. "Yes. The mighty archangel Gabriel needs help from two evolved mammals who don't own any shirts that aren't plaid or from a band. I have to go back quickly so let's retrieve your moose of a brother."

The hunter decided to ignore the comments on his attire for now. "Well, a fangirl of Supernatural book series written by Chuck the prophet has him under some love spell and she's voo-doomed him to marry her."

Gabriel couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a while.

"And you aren't kidding?!"

Dean chuckled "The girl is crazy whacko. Honestly, if I didn't know for sure that she'd do something stupid with my brother I would be cackling but she's dabbling with magic."

"Alright. I'll save the groom-to-be. We might be gone for a bit so where do you want your car dropped off." That made the pouty-frown thing the older Winchester tended to do whenever his car was being mentioned but not complimented.

"Where are we going?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"We just have to hop the pond a bit. Maybe get some fish and chips."

"Hop the pond….as in England?!"

"I'm guessing you want the car at Singer's so I'll do that but time's a wasting!"

With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two disappeared along with the car being teleported to Bobby Singer's junkyard with a note under the wipers reading 'Borrowed the Winchesters, IOU – Gabriel'.

The next thing Dean knew was that he was standing in a hotel room with Becky and Sam gaping at the new arrivals.

"Gabriel?!" Sam all but shrieked and Gabriel grinned widely and spread out his arms.

"Sammy! Congratulations you little scamp!" He strode forwards and entrapped Sam in a bear hug while Becky was still shocked before he pulled away and flicked Sam in the middle of his forehead, "Getting yourself dosed up by potions by a fan girl. You've grown up so much!"

Sam seemed to recoil at the grace-infused flick and his eyes seemed to clear up but widen in horror at the situation.

"Oh hello no." He groaned and looked over to Becky who was stunned. Gabriel let go of the younger Winchester and sauntered over to where the woman was standing.

"And you little missy. Clever. You take what you want and I admire that. However." Gabriel suddenly became serious. "Using magic potions crafted by demons is a no-go."

"But he said he was a witch!" Becky stammered and Gabriel tsked. Dean and Sam were still in a sort of shock.

"Nah, darling. He was just buttering you up with love potions to the point where you'd need a long term one and then he'd seal the deal for your soul."

He snapped his fingers and Dean and Sam looked around warily.

"What exactly did you do?" Sam asked, careful not to move or touch anything.

"I'm on a time crunch so the demon is now 'bye-bye'." Gabriel said with a grin before walking over to the Winchesters. "Say goodbye to your blushing bride now Sammy. I need a bit of help." And with that, the three of them disappeared leaving Becky stunned and alone.

"What the hell just happened?"


	6. Meet the Family

The first thing Gabriel did when he flew them back to the London apartment was to run to Sherlock's room (for the only bedroom he had there was for Sherlock since he didn't need sleep and didn't feel like having sex with someone when he was living with his 35 year old son would be appropriate) to make sure that he hadn't gotten worse. This left Dean and Sam in a nice looking but normal living room and kitchen area.

"So, where exactly are we?" Sam asked, "And why is Gabriel alive?"

"From what I gathered, England and I have no fucking clue why he's alive."

They couldn't help but start wandering around the space and peeking into things.

"There's a human brain in the fridge…" Dean stated as he stared blankly at the organ with the fridge door open and Sam came up behind him.

"Seriously though, this is too normal. A brain is seriously not enough to be the craziest thing in this apartment."

"Oh, you found that?" The brothers turned to see Gabriel standing there with a small smile on his face. "That's for later for cheering up and all that fun stuff."

The hunters gave him a blank look.

"Okay, okay. Yes, this is where I've been staying at since, I don't know, March."

"Why? And what do you even need us here for?" Sam asked and Gabriel sighed as a frown took over his face.

"Alright, I need help because I've never really tried to heal or help someone who was sick without my mojo and since that isn't really an option right now, I'm a bit lost. You two, on the other hand, seem to be capable of doing pretty much anything and I figured since the apocalypse is over, you could be of some help."

Dean closed the fridge and stared angrily at the archangel.

"You mean to tell me that you brought us all the way over here to play nurse?!" He shouted and Gabriel shushed him quickly with a glance to a dark hallway.

"Actually, speaking of help: Sammy you seem to have a little tag along there in your head. Is big brother giving you a hard time?"

Sam froze and Dean looked over to his brother. Gabriel was staring intently at Sam's face.

"Sam, has it been getting worse?" Sam frowned and rubbed his head.

"Gabriel, Lucifer says that your decorating tastes have gotten too bland." Sam offered weakly and Gabriel got offended.

"Bastard gets to come out for a year and he thinks he can criticize my decorating tastes. I'll have him know that this is for my…patient's benefit and that he can go fuck off." Gabriel strode forward and put his hands on either side of Sam's head. "Now what caused this in the first place?"

"When his soul was put back in his body, the hundred or so year in hell came back and Death put up a wall to block it. When Castiel went god-mode, he tore part of it down to get us to do what he wanted." Dean replied but Gabriel didn't look over to him, probing a bit at what was left of the wall in Sam's head.

"I can do two things for you here, Samsquach. One, I can put up that wall again and reinforce it so everything is hunky-dory. Option two is that we take it out of you all together so we don't have any relapses."

Sam's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Hellooooo? Archangel? Death only put up the wall because he owed Dean a favor, not because he was full of good will. He could have done this too. I like you two chuckleheads despite the fact that you tend to fuck things up. At least you clean things up afterwards. This is also for helping me out here. Deano, you get an IOU for whenever you please."

Sam glanced at Dean who shrugged. "If it means I won't see Lucifer all of the time…option 2?"

Gabriel grinned. "Great. Let's get this started."

He placed a palm on Sam's forehead and closed his eyes and Sam shuddered. Slowly, Gabriel pulled back his hand and a pulsing red orb of energy began to collect. Dean watched as Gabriel opened his eyes and no more of the smoke-like energy came out. Sam was starting to sag a bit.

"Dean, grab your brother and cover your eyes." Gabriel said and Dean quickly jumped into action, shielding them behind a couch. There was a huge flash of light and as it dimmed, the two peeked over the back of the couch. "We're clear!"

Gabriel was now holding a ruby-like gem the size of his palm and was grinning.

"Feel better?" Gabriel asked and Sam's eyes widened when he realized that he was feeling better than he had in years.

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

Dean sighed in relief and Gabriel tossed the gem up in the air and caught it again before putting it in a pocket.

"I'm thinking about calling that little gem the 'Devil's Stone'. We just created a brand new religious artifact, boys!"

"So long as we don't have to deal with that shit again anytime soon." Dean grunted as the two got up.

"Now, we can move onto the reason why I need your help. I have someone who's…sick…in a way and I can't take care of him using my mojo and I have no idea about doing it the mortal way.

Sam sighed. "Alright. Why haven't you taken this person to the hospital?"

"Cause I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I can't just tell them that the strain of growing wings pretty much has him down and out and feels like he's burning up!"

Two sets of Winchester eyes widened.

"Wings?" They chorused and Gabriel groaned.

"Okay you two: this is something highly confidential and only 3 people know about this and that's me, Dad, and the kid's mom so don't be telling anybody, capiche?"

"A kid?" Dean asked but Gabriel glared and pointed at him.

"Capiche?"

"Yeah fine, capiche!" Dean muttered and Gabriel relaxed slightly.

"It's my son who's sick."

Both Winchesters paled.

"Son?!" They shrieked and Gabriel couldn't help but let out a smirk.

"You two are cute when you say things together."

Dean was still sputtering when Sam took a deep breath and shakily asked "Since when have you had a kid?"

Gabriel frowned and counted on his fingers a bit before responding.

"Oh, since about 1976."

"He's three years older than me?!"

"Apparently so, Deano."

"And you still call him kid?"

"You're all kids to me." The archangel replied and Sam rolled his eyes while Dean was still slightly freaking out.

"So your kid is sprouting wings then? Aren't they born with them?"

"Well Sam, they would be if they were born as an angel."

"What?"

With that, Gabriel spun the long tale of how his Father had appeared back in 1975 saying that his son would be needed sometime in the future and how he couldn't interact with him to keep him safe.

"It would have been fine but then when I died covering for your asses, it was pretty bad. Angel parents have to be around when their kid's death to help them through the process and since I wasn't there, a few months before the big event, Sherlock's dormant grace was powerful enough to pull me back into the land of the living and walah! Here I am. Ever since November when the kid sacrificed himself and died for his friends we've been holed up in here. He's been getting used to the fact that he's an angel and since he wasn't born with them, his grace is out of sorts while it essentially pulls apart bits of his essence to form wings since they're a manifestation of their grace."

Dean snorted.

"Who names their kid Sherlock?"

"His mom."

Sam frowned as the name rang a bell but then melted into pure shock.

"You don't mean Sherlock Holmes, do you?"

Gabriel grinned.

"Hell yeah he is!"

Dean stared as Sam pretty much freaked out.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Dean, Sherlock Holmes is, like, the most well-known and best detective ever recorded in history! He can tell a person's whole life history just by a single glance! I've read his blog multiple times and follow his friend John Watson's blog about all of their cases. It said that he committed suicide last month and I was surprised!"

Gabriel let out a sigh and a sad smile and the boys turned to him.

"Sherlock attracted the attention of a total nutcase. A genius, yeah, but with an extra dose of psychopath. James Moriarty. Consulting Criminal. He was setting up cases and clients and the first time Sherlock even heard of him was during the first case that he and John ever did together."

"A Study in Pink." Sam chimed in and Gabriel chuckled.

"You're my son's fan boy. That is utterly hilarious." Sam blushed. "Anyway: Moriarty thought of Sherly as an equal and opposite so he set up some 'games' over the years with this year being the final bow so to speak. Moriarty broke into the British National Bank, released all of the most dangerous criminals out of England's high security prison, and broke into the Tower of London and stole the crown jewels all exactly at the same time. He was sitting on the throne decked out in them when the cops showed up. I'd give him points for style if he wasn't a creepy little shit who was trying to kill my kid."

"And they didn't arrest him?" Dean asked.

"Well they did. But Moriarty blackmailed the jury into letting him go free by threatening their families. Trust me, if I had been allowed to do anything to stop this bullshit from going on, I would have." He made eye contact with both brothers. "As much as I hate to say it, this was one of those of those rare times where destiny exists and laughs as it fucks us over. Trust me, I tried. My grace wouldn't allow me to interfere since this was the opening to the big finale of my son's demise as a human. Do you think Dad wanted Jesus to be killed the way he did? Same shitty situation and we're not allowed to do anything."

"So, what happened then?" Sam asked cautiously. Gabriel glanced over to the hallway again to see if anything had changed then walked over and fell onto one of the leather couches. The Winchesters sat down in the other plush chairs.

"Moriarty found a reporter who had a grudge against Sherlock and convinced her that he was actually an actor. 'Richard Brook'" He sneered and made a face. "Little shit convinced nearly everyone that he was hired by Sherlock to make himself look better using details about Sherly's life that he had gotten from Sherlock's older brother- and no. Mycroft didn't want to hurt him before you go spouting off on brotherly love. I get it." Dean halted what he had to say.

"Anyways, Sherlock and I knew this was coming. Hell, I wouldn't have been revived from the dead if my son wasn't biting the dust soon and didn't that just make me feel better. We had it planned out and while I couldn't directly interfere, we had a plan and Sherlock knew that he was going to die and become an angel after it so we set it up so Moriarty wouldn't be able to get out of the bullshit he was spreading in a more legal fashion. It ended up taking place in a dramatic showdown on top of a hospital with snipers focused on 3 of Sherlock's friends including John. That was a detail we didn't know about and with me unable to do anything until Sherlock's human soul became dormant, we had to tread carefully. All in all, Moriarty was forcing Sherlock to commit suicide by jumping off the hospital and his friends would die and the only way to stop it would be for him to jump or for Moriarty to give the order. The psycho had planned to commit suicide himself but I stopped it and knocked him out just before it happened with a bit of mojo. Sherlock still jumped since it was his time and Moriarty was caught and sent to prison where I had a good amount of pent up anger to release. He has recently been smited."

It was silent for a while until Dean finally shook his head.

"Son of a bitch. That's messed up even by our standards."

"You're telling me." Gabriel replied. "Humans can be really fucked up. But onto the real matter right now. He's in the other room with a high fever, puking, the whole ten yards and while he normally wouldn't need nourishment, his grace is at low levels since a lot of it is pooling to grow his wings. Hell, this is the first time this has ever happened before. Angelic cambions can only occur if Dad gives his permission and it's more of a Mary/Jesus thing than a sexy time thing. Nephilim are the unapproved ones and never get their own personal grace or wings. Just a little power up, so this is different."

Sam nodded and stood up.

"Well, we can try."

"That's what I like to hear! I warn you, he looks a lot worse than he is. I've been keeping an eye on his grace levels and while I can't give him a power boost, I can keep things stable. You guys just need to help on the vessel/human body side."

They all headed for the bedroom where the lights were currently dim, but one could make out a shivering lump on the bed. He was extremely pale and drenched with sweat and was laying on his stomach.

"Hey kiddo. I got the Winchester nurse service here." Gabriel whispered, waggling his eyebrows at the brothers who both rolled their eyes. The body let out a small huff of amusement.

"You better be keeping track of this. This is the first time this is happening and I want data results." Sherlock whispered and Gabriel chuckled as the Winchesters looked surprised.

"You little nerd." Gabriel replied affectionately. "You're most of the way there. I just can't wait for you to fall on your face or end up in Antarctica when I start teaching you how to fly." Gabriel looked over to the brothers who were still shocked to see Gabriel acting like a proud dad. "These are the Winchesters that I told you broke the world. The tall one is Sam, the baby of the family, and the short one is Dean, the overprotective stubborn one."

Sherlock shifted so he could peer out of the pillow and blanket fortress that Gabriel had made on the bed and his eyes scanned over both of them.

"You both have addictive tendencies but at least the younger one kicked it." He said and the brothers looked at each other in surprise.

"So you really can tell anything about anyone by just a glance! I love your blog!" Sam said and Sherlock's head rose further.

"You actually read my blog and not John's?" He asked, surprised and Sam looked sheepish.

"I read both to get context but some of the stuff you have in there has helped us with hunting."

"All right everybody! We can adore each other later." Gabriel stepped in clapping his hands. "Sherlock, you better have been resting while I was gone or I swear to Dad that you're gonna regret it."

"Holy shit, Gabriel is being responsible…" Dean whispered only for Gabriel to turn around and glare at him.

"Hey. I'm making up for lost time and for my family of dicks."

"Point taken."


	7. Of Brothers and Doctors

From there, the brothers helped where they could and kept Sherlock entertained for as long as he could be (about an hour at maximum before he began asking about supernatural creatures and hunts) however Sherlock's body still wasn't handling the stress of the grace well at all. Two days after the Winchesters arrived, Sam pulled Gabriel aside.

"We've been doing the best we can, but other than keeping his mind busy, we're not much help. We know how to use alcohol to sterilize wounds and how to sew someone up in a motel room but actual medical training? I only applied to law school, not med school."

Gabriel sighed. He had been thinking on the same level.

"Well, I have to give you props for at least keeping him busy. I know he's my kid by how whiney he gets when he's bored."

Sam chuckled. "How about you get his friend John. He's a doctor, an army doctor even! I bet Sherlock misses him anyways."

"And go 'Hey! Hope you're coping well with your friend committing suicide in front of you but it turns out he's alive and growing wings out of a life force that humans have never messed with and we need your help?' I may play pranks and give people a hard time but that's a dick move especially for someone as loyal as John Watson."

"Alright then, answer me this: what happens if Sherlock's vessel fails? Isn't practically all of his grace going towards the formation of his wings? Is any actually being spared for the upkeep of his body?"

Gabriel swore and glanced over at his son listening raptly to Dean give a lengthy lecture about wendigos.

"Know what? Fine. But you're coming with me." He said and raised his hand to snap his fingers but paused. "We're going out!" He shouted and suddenly Sam found himself in an empty alleyway.

As the two walked out, Sam couldn't help but feel excited. Yes, they'd been in England for a few days now but they hadn't left the apartment. Now he was walking around in downtown London!

"You can fanboy later. We have to take the human way over to Baker Street. We're probably going to be spotted so look out for black government cars." Gabriel casually began walking ahead while Sam pondered that statement. He ran to catch up.

"Spotted? By who?"

"Big brother." Gabriel replied with his signature wiggling of the eye brows.

"I really hope you mean the government and not your older brothers that somehow escaped the pit or came back alive."

"One can only hope."

They continued walking for another ten minutes and like Gabriel predicted, a black car pulled up to them and a woman stepped out.

"Sirs, if you could please join me?"

"You would think we'd go out for dinner first!" Gabriel replied and both humans glared at him. "Fine, fine."

They all stepped in the car and throughout the drive, Sam kept squirming while Gabriel made leering eyes at both of them while the woman ignored both of them by going through her phone.

It was an awkward ten minute drive with absolute silence since Gabriel decided to pick this one time to stay quiet.

They ended up at a fancy building with a plaque on the outside that read 'The Diogenes Club'. With the instructions to follow one of the staff, the woman got back in the car while the archangel and hunter continued on until they reached an office where a man was waiting for them.

"Long time no see, Mycroft." Gabriel said and Mycroft looked unimpressed.

"You decided to finally show up again in London. Why?"

"Just needed a stroll around the neighborhood. Needed to talk to one Doctor Watson."

Mycroft stared at Gabriel who met his gaze evenly. Sam honestly felt like they didn't even remember he was in the room and honestly wished his brother was there to make some stupid comment.

"So you let your son die?"

"And you let your brother die. Looks like we're on even playing fields." Gabriel retorted and Sam caught a slight wince from the British man whom he now identified as Sherlock's brother. If the name didn't tip him off, it seemed obvious now by the demeanor although Sherlock seemed almost friendlier.

Finally, Mycroft sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I honestly tried to get there in time. Moriarty kept slipping through our grasp and he wasn't caught until it was too late. I already feel horrible for not keeping an eye on the situation more and I loathe to think what he thought of me at the end."

Sam recognized this at least. The regrets of an older brother who watched his younger brother die before him.

"He thought of you actually." Gabriel commented and Mycroft quickly turned his gaze on him. "You may think that I disappeared again after I first met Sherlock, but I was actually around the entire time. Even when he jumped. I was the one who restrained Moriarty and was the one to end him in prison." Gabriel spoke seriously and Sam could see that he was in archangel mode. "I didn't want him to die but it was his time. I wouldn't have been brought back to him if it wasn't."

Gabriel plopped down on one of the sofas in the room while both humans watched him.

"You never did find out what I was, did you?"

Mycroft shook his head. "Trust me, I tried looking. The closest that mummy was to telling me was that you've been around for a long time."

Gabriel shrugged. "She wasn't wrong." He finally looked over to Sam and nodded at him to tell the older Holmes brother.

"Well…" Sam sighed and Mycroft looked over to him. "He's Gabriel. The archangel. Hell, my brother and I didn't know for a while since he was disguised as a Trickster for a while."

Mycroft looked over to the being that was sprawled across his furniture. "And you're one of those Hunters that I've heard so much about?"

"He's a Winchester. I'm sure you've heard of them if you've tapped into the channels over in the States."

To Sam's surprise, Mycroft nodded. "The hunter brothers who allegedly stopped the apocalypse last year. It's a pleasure to meet you Samuel."

"How did you- you know what? I'm not even going to ask how you know that. You probably know how to deduct like Sherlock does."

Mycroft's eyes snapped to him.

"You know of him?"

Gabriel cut in. "He read Sherlock and John's blogs. Now, we just have to go talk to Doctor Watson if that's all right with you?"

Mycroft stared at the both of them again and Sam couldn't help but squirm once more.

"Was he happy with his choice?"

"Yes he is." Gabriel replied and as Mycroft's eyes widened, Gabriel snapped and Sam found himself outside of a café on a busy London street. "Damn, that man is demanding. At least he has less of a stick up his ass than before."

"So…" Sam drawled, "That was Sherlock's brother?"

"Yup, his older half-brother, Mycroft Holmes. He's apparently the British Government." Gabriel went up the couple steps to a black door while Sam stared at him.

"The British government?"

Gabriel grinned. "Yeah. Essentially the puppet master. Knows and controls all." He wiggled his fingers in the air and Sam stared at him a moment more before letting out a sigh and following him up the steps while Gabriel knocked on the door. There was a shout of 'wait one minute' and a few seconds later an older woman opened the door. Gabriel, ever the charmer, smiled warmly.

"Hello! Is Doctor Watson currently in?"

"Oh, John? Yes he is, but he's having a bit of a bad day. Are you here for an appointment? I'm afraid he doesn't take cases anymore since, well, Sherlock…" The woman sighed.

"Wait a minute, you must be Mrs. Hudson! You look so much younger than I thought you would!"

'Dear god.' Sam thought to himself as Mrs. Hudson brightened immediately.

"Oh, dear! Where have you even heard of me from?"

"I know I look a bit young but I always have, but my name is Gabriel Malachi. I'm Sherlock's father."

"Oh my!"

Sam tuned out as Mrs. Hudson, apparently, and Gabriel ('Malachi?') had some small talk and how Mrs. Hudson was so sorry about his son and Gabriel reassuring her back and talking about a variety of things until Mrs. Hudson was reminded of why they were here in the first place.

"Oh, I'm sure John would be willing to talk to you both." Gabriel had introduced Sam as a cousin of Sherlock's who decided to tag along. Honestly, Sam was content to be silent and look around as he thought of the blog posts and everything that had taken place in this building.

"Thank you so much Martha. It was a pleasure meeting you as well!" Gabriel replied and Mrs. Hudson returned to her apartment and the archangel grinned at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"You're such a smoozer."

"And yet humans love me!"

They climbed the stairs up to 221B and Sam couldn't help but let a shiver of anticipation come over him. Yes, he was a huge nerd but honestly. This apartment had Doctor Watson, DI Lestrade, Sherlock himself, and even Moriarty in it and it was even stranger in here than the blog posts had suggested.

"So how are we going to explain that Sherlock is alive due to the fact of the supernatural?" Sam whispered before John had come out and Gabriel shrugged.

"Just wing it?" Then he grinned widely. "Get it? 'Wing' it?"

"Ha ha."

There was a shuffle of movement and a short blond man limped to the doorway where they stood.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Hi Doctor Watson! It is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Gabriel Malachi and this is Sam Winchester and we need to speak to you."

John frowned and stiffened up before he stared at Sam.

"Sam Winchester?"

Gabriel frowned before his eyes widened in realization.

"There is no fucking way-"

Sam caught on rather quickly.

"Wait- hold up. Are you a hunter?!"

John smirked. "I haven't actually hunted in a number of years but fending off an army encampment from various supernatural creatures tests one's ability to sneak around. When I got the limp, I couldn't exactly go out around London anymore chasing down things but I do keep in the loop and go out if any other active hunters need assistance."

Sam honestly couldn't believe it.

"The fact that one of my favorite bloggers is actually a hunter is honestly making me a bit dumbstruck."

"The fact that one of the men who both inadvertently started the apocalypse but somehow ended it is now appearing to my flat is somewhat troubling." He led his two guests inside to the couch while he sat down in a plush chair across from it. "Now what do you both need?"

"Well, this will be easier to explain since you know about the supernatural…" Sam began. Gabriel was just sitting back and examining the doctor in front of him. "Was there anything strange the couple of months before Sherlock Holmes' death?"

John let out a huge sigh before leaning back in his chair.

"A bit, honestly. After we got back from Dartmoor, Sherlock met up with his brother, Mycroft, saying that he was finally learning about his father who he'd never met before. He never brought it up again but he would often disappear for longer amounts of time and didn't exactly experiment as much as he had before and didn't play his violin as much either which was a mixed blessing. This didn't have to do much with Sherlock, but candy wrappers kept appearing around the flat and people in the area kept getting pranked and such and I know for a fact that Sherlock would never eat snacks so I thought there was a Trickster in the area but no one ever spotted one, even the few hunters who came to check it out. Sherlock didn't seem to notice which was odd, but he'd never mentioned once about knowing about the supernatural so I didn't bring it up.

"Hell, I had to get extra creative hide the protections around the flat including salt in the walls and such with devil's traps under the floorboards when Sherlock would disappear for days at a time. It's why I wasn't as worried when all of the craziness was happening in America that it would happen in here. Demons were popping up more in recent years but the London area hunters were thorough. When Sherlock jumped, I honestly looked for any supernatural interference but if there was, they didn't leave any traces behind."

Sam and Gabriel sat quietly, pondering over what John had said.

"We've met Mycroft. So, he had no idea that you were a hunter?" Gabriel asked suddenly and John shook his head.

"If he did, he didn't say anything."

"I shouldn't have assumed that you wouldn't have seen the candy wrappers. Hell, you're a soldier. The fact that you're a hunter just adds onto the paranoia." Gabriel groaned and John's eyes narrowed on him.

"You've been here?"

"I'm Sherlock's father. I was practically hiding out here from March to November but I figured that all of the protections were from older residents since the building is so old."

John's eyes widened. "Wait, are you a Trickster?"

Sam groaned while Gabriel smirked.

"For a while I was. Witness protection, really."

"He's actually Gabriel the archangel." Sam replied and John looked over to Gabriel again who gave a little wave.

"So, Sherlock was part angel?"

"Well, that's where this complicated." Gabriel replied. "Sherlock is alive."

John sucked in air and his face paled. Sam was ready to jump in at any point to help the doctor.

"So…he's been alive this entire time?" The man asked quietly and Gabriel shook his head.

"No. He did actually die. It's just that he came back to life."

John sat and pondered this before leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

"Out of everyone in the world, Sherlock Holmes is the closest thing to bloody Jesus Christ?!"

"You'd honestly be surprised." Gabriel commented and John groaned.

"The reason why we're here is because we need your help. Sherlock is transitioning into being an angel but his body isn't holding up well. Gabriel got me and my brother because he knew us the best but you're an actual doctor so-" Sam said and John cut him off by standing up.

"I'll get my stuff. Hold on a minute."

John walked into the other room and Gabriel turned to Sam with a smile on his face.

"That went better than expected."

"Gabriel."

"What?!"

John soon returned with a medical bag. "All right you two: I'm assuming there's a quick way to where Sherlock has been stashed."

"Correctemundo."

With a snap, the three appeared in Gabriel's apartment and to John's credit, he wasn't that surprised and didn't stumble upon landing. Sam's respect for the man just grew larger.

"He's over here in the bedroom." Gabriel said and led the doctor into the hallway. John paused a moment to take a deep breath before entering, but seemed to collect himself.

Dean was in the room, still regaling Sherlock with more hunter stories but paused when John entered.

"Sherlock?"

The detective's eyes widened and he sat up quickly but hissed in pain making John promptly walk over to his friend.

"John. What- did my father bring you here?"

"Yes. And you are an asshole for jumping off bloody Bart's you idiot!"

Sherlock grinned as John began to rant at him as the doctor poked and prodded at him, checking for abnormalities to figure out what was wrong. Dean and Sam left the room quickly, preferring to let the reunion happen between the two friends while Gabriel stayed to watch.

"Would you believe that John has actually been a hunter this entire time? Even I didn't catch it." Gabriel commented as he mojoed a lollipop and put it into his mouth.

Sherlock's eyes widened and he looked to his blogger who grinned.

"Pulled one over on you, didn't I?"

"But how-"

"You didn't know what signs to look for, I'm assuming, as well as I was a retired hunter by time you got to me. The protections are still in the building but other than that, I don't actively hunt. The fact that my flatmate is actually a supernatural being makes me feel incredibly amused."

Sherlock stared at him a minute more before he got frustrated.

"I always miss something! First it was your sister but this! This is another side of your life that I completely missed! Sure, it could be attributed to being superstitious or religious but after I met my father, I should have at least noticed it! Did you notice the candy wrappers too? I'm slipping!"

John and Gabriel laughed as Sherlock went into a rant about everything he could have missed and they knew he'd be fine in the long run.


	8. Emmanuel and the Great Escape

_Hey guys! I'm just wondering if anyone could leave some feedback on how they like this story since it's my first time writing for these fandoms and I can't tell if people like it or not! Thanks! - iTorchic_

* * *

><p>It was another couple days before Sherlock could stand on his own since his wings had finally finished forming. The Winchesters had already been dropped off in the States again, first giving their number to John and Sherlock. Gabriel gives them his well wishes however states that 'unless you're about to blow up the world or something as equally important, don't call me because I'm training a new archangel and that's more important.'<p>

John, however, stayed while getting used to Gabriel because he honestly had never run into any supernatural creatures that didn't want to kill or use him as well as get used to Sherlock's presence once again. There were new quirks such as the molecule breakfast game in which John was impressed with Gabriel's cunning to actually get the stubborn ass to eat (even if he didn't need it as much) and despite some pranks that were played on him, he enjoyed his time there. They even celebrated Sherlock's 36th birthday in the beginning of January. For a gift, Gabriel had given him various leather bracelets that had metal sigils attached and also burned into the leather. They each had a different purpose like hiding his grace, an angel banishment sigil that was modified not to harm him or his father in case of an emergency, and also one so his father could track him despite the other spells and wards keeping him hidden from anything supernatural. John had been interested in some of them for his own use in the future and to hide around Baker Street.

Eventually though, people would wonder where the good doctor would be and if, after John left, he happened to make a blog post that stated that he was happy that Sherlock would be under the care of angels despite the fact that he missed the detective, who would know any wiser?

From there, Gabriel was able to tutor Sherlock more in his angelic abilities such as things about wings from the care and keeping of them to his favorite: flying.

"Kid, you're lucky you have me for a dad. I'm the angel who taught most of heaven how to fly!"

"As I recall, you said that you 'threw them off a cloud' and expected them to somehow survive that."

"Hey! Angels are durable! Also, I'll have you know that a survival instinct kicks in and at least over half managed to at least use their wings to slow themselves down."

The first trip that Sherlock made out of Gabriel's apartment was to attempt to fly that was a little two months after he had first woken up in December. Granted, Gabriel had dozens of wards and spells layered over them so they wouldn't be detected or deterred by any wayward angels who happened to spot a supposedly dead archangel and a brand new one flying around together. In the breaks between flying lessons, Gabriel felt the need to pass on his Trickster legacy onto his son in case he ever wanted to use that path and it was just another façade for his son to potentially hide under if the case arose.

Learning how to fly was fun…for Gabriel. For Sherlock, it was incredibly frustrating and it wasn't only the fact that his father seemed to enjoy plucking feathers while Sherlock was frustrated he couldn't get the hang of using his wings and then disappearing without a trace for at least five minutes. There was also the fact that they could only stay in a small bubble in the middle of nowhere with extensive warding so that no one would suspect that two archangels would be hanging around.

It's around the end of March by time Sherlock flying down enough that when Gabriel finally pushes him over the edge. Gabriel had been hovering ever since he had woken up and if he had to be honest, Sherlock had had enough. The Winchesters had needed help a while ago ever since there was a car accident in the replacement for the Impala however Gabriel had ignored the prayers citing that they could sort themselves out if he could tell they were both alive at least. He had a kid to mentor so the big baddies couldn't use him for their own nefarious purposes.

They had just finished training for the day when Gabriel stretched out his honey colored wings. He had only manifested them in order to show the mechanics of flying to Sherlock who, once actually seeing the things and had gotten his own to manifest, had been making a lot more progress. Sherlock's wings were ebony however in the sun, they had a purple glow.

"Alright, that should be enough. We should head back to the flat for tonight and we can come back tomorrow." Gabriel said as he stretched. Sherlock made a face.

"I am capable of flying myself now and I haven't even gotten the chance to reorganize my mind palace since before Moriarty became a nuisance. I'll just meet you back there."

"Sherlock, it's better that we're not separated."

"I have not been on my own in four months." Sherlock responded and Gabriel frowned.

"Listen, kid: you can do that back at the flat. What's bugging you?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I used to abhor sleep but at least then I could have some time to myself. You're always hovering and acting like a mother hen." Gabriel squawked in indignation and Sherlock smirked as it proved his point.

"I have been making sure that you've been able to support yourself. You haven't done any of this before!"

"I've figured out plenty of things on my own throughout my life. I don't know why I suddenly need to be constantly guarded and coddled!"

"You fucking died, kid!" Gabriel shouted angrily and Sherlock glared back at him. "If that doesn't make a parent terrified and over-protective, I don't know what!"

"I've been alone for most of my life and I've done fine. I had at least one parent who was actually there before their son died by jumping off a roof."

It was a low blow and both knew it but Gabriel was seeing red.

"You wouldn't have gotten anywhere this far without me, kiddo." He growled and Sherlock let out a smug smirk while ripping off one of the ward charm bracelets that Gabriel demanded he wore.

"Well, let's test that theory."

Sherlock suddenly disappeared, flying off and Gabriel screamed out of frustration and tried to sense out where he son had disappeared to, only to his horror he couldn't sense anything at all. He quickly ran over to where Sherlock had ripped off the bracelet and his heart stopped.

It was the tracking spell.

"Shit."

Sherlock had flown away to somewhere, really anywhere, that he could be by himself for a while and didn't really care where he ended up.

That's how he found himself standing on the top of Mount Everest.

Granted, it was exactly what he was looking for and the cold and altitude didn't affect him whatsoever, a perk of becoming an angel, however he was a little bit surprised and yet totally smug that he had pulled off an impressive first long-distance flight.

Settling himself in a crevice, he allowed himself to meditate and fall into his mind palace.

He shouldn't have been surprised that everything was in disarray. The files from when he was human were cluttering around where all of the angelic skills were attempting to collect and even the rooms had shifted. Granted, he had died since the last time he had been able to retreat to his mental hideaway and it had been months on top of that that he let the clutter gather without any organization at all. All of the new senses and skills were scattered and since he didn't sleep anymore, he took in quadruple the amount with the extra hours and powers combined.

It was going to take a long time for him to settle this out.

Gabriel wasn't panicking.

Extremely worried that their cover was going to be blown or something was going to happen to his son and he wouldn't be able to find him was another thing.

When the hell had he gotten so responsible?

After jumping around the globe to a few locations where Sherlock might be hiding, he kept getting pestered by the elder chucklehead praying to him about…a faith healer? What the hell did he miss?

Despite his worry over his son, he zapped over to where the prayer was coming from…which happened to be a moving Impala that had the idiot Winchester, a demon, and…his brother?!

"What the hell have you idiots been up to while I've been gone?!" Gabriel shouted and the Impala swerved and the other three screamed for various reasons. Dean for the fact that Gabriel had suddenly and finally shown up, Meg for the fact there was a fucking archangel next to her at full power, and Castiel…

"Who are you?!"

Gabriel leaned forward so he was looking his little brother in the eyes (despite Dean's angry grumbling and discomfort) and didn't see any sign of recognition. He let out a groan.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"And where the hell have you been?! Sam's been critically injured and I had to go find a faith healer who happens to be Emmanuel here." Dean nodded his head towards the man in his passenger's seat. "He's apparently been around for months healing people and doesn't remember his past at all. I found him with his wife."

Gabriel's eyes widened.

"His wife?!"

"Trust me, I know."

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Emmanuel asked and the car fell silent. Glancing over at the demon, Gabriel snapped his fingers and she disappeared with a squeak. Emmanuel became startled but quickly calmed down.

"You seemed on edge with her around. It also saves me the trouble from her reporting back to anyone. A nice spot in a pocket dimension until I do something with her." Gabriel sighed and leaned back in the seat. "My name is Gabriel. Archangel. I'm imagining that right now you can see a lot of bright glow-y stuff coming from me, right compadre?"

Emmanuel paused but hesitantly nodded. Gabriel turned to Dean who made eye contact with him in the rear view mirror.

"That's good news for us then."

"Yeah, but…does he really want to be aware of…things?" Dean asked.

"It's up to him Dean-o. Not your choice in the slightest. Hell, even I could heal Sammy for you and get Emmanuel here in correct working order."

"Speaking of which: where the hell were you when I tried contacting you in the first place?!"

"I had a kid to take care of! One that is currently missing who removed my only way of tracking the stubborn asshole."

Dean fell quiet.

"Well. Shit."

"Exactly. I could tell that neither of you died so I was busy. Training an archangel is top priority right now."

Emmanuel coughed and both men fell silent, remembering that their third companion had even less of a clue what they were talking about than if he had his memories back.

"Alright, pull over the car so I can fix him and I don't accidentally blow out a window and repair it right away while you bitch at me."

Dean grumbled but followed the instructions. The three exited the car and went off the road however Emmanuel was trailing behind. Dean was the one to notice.

"What's up?"

Emmanuel's eyes scanned the area and the two people in front of him.

"Are you coming out here to kill me or something in the middle of the nowhere?"

"Oh for the love of Dad." Gabriel groaned and walked up and stood right in front of Emmanuel. "You're missing memories from the rest of your life, right?" The man nodded. "Well, considering I'm the one who trained you when you were a fledgling, I might as well be the one to tell you. You're actually an angel named Castiel. After whatever stunt you pulled to stop a civil war in Heaven, you lost your memory and here we are! An angel who thinks he's human!"

Emmanuel's eyes widened and he turned to Dean.

"Castiel? Am I…your Cas?"

"In more ways than one…" Gabriel muttered but the two ignored him.

"Yeah…" Dean sighed, "But you were doing it with the best intentions. Hell, Cas might've opened up Purgatory, but I was the one who kickstarted the actual apocalypse."

"Alright. So would you like me to restore your memories now so we can figure out what is going on?" Gabriel asked and Emmanuel looked pensive but finally nodded.

"If that's the role I've been assigned to play."

The archangel rolled his eyes but placed his thumb on Emmanuel's forehead. "Duck and cover Dean!" Dean scrambled for cover behind the Impala as the area was lit by an impossibly bright light.

"Clear!"

Dean cautiously looked over to the two angels and Gabriel was smiling sadly at the person in front of him who had a posture he would recognize anywhere.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed and Castiel looked over to Dean but looked horrified and unbearably sad.

"I let out the leviathans. I tried to be God!" He whispered in anguish and Dean ran over.

"Cas, it's alright. We've all done stupid stuff but we're going to fix it, alright? We might've had horrible odds when this started out but we're looking good right now."

Castiel turned to Gabriel who was still observing him.

"Brother. I thought you were dead."

"Well, that's the thing. I really was dead. Thanks to Dad, I'm back up and kicking." Castiel's eyes widened again and Dean couldn't help but be shocked at how much emotion Castiel was displaying today.

"You've seen Father?"

"About close to 30 or 40 years ago but yeah. We had a face to face talk so he's out there somewhere which means that if he hasn't done anything, you've already been forgiven. I can imagine that everything you've already been through has been punishment enough."

Castiel squinted at Gabriel who stared back at him.

"You seem more…responsible…"

"Really?! Is that what everyone is gonna say now?!" Gabriel exclaimed and Dean let out a chuckle. "Let's just go heal the moose and then I can continue on my own quest to find someone else who doesn't want to be found."

"How can you not find anyone?" Castiel asked and Gabriel sighed.

"Your angel memories are probably repressing your human ones right now, but I'm currently looking for my son."

Castiel's jaw actually dropped and Dean froze but then grabbed his phone and snapped a photo.

"You..son?! Wait- is that why you saw Father?"

"Ding ding ding! Right in one, Cassie! Dad left me clues to follow and led me to my kid's mom and right now the only complete and true cambion is out running around unsupervised because he's a dumbass and took off the one thing I could track him with."

"Then, that would mean…he knew all of this would happen."

"Exactly. Which is why I didn't meddle with events that much and didn't worry much when I went up against Lucy. The kid ascended in November and just grew his wings in January. I just finished teaching him how to fly. That completely backfired on me."

"Alright: brag about your kid later. Get in the damn car so we can go heal Sammy." Dean demanded and might have let his eyes linger longer on Castiel than he would admit.

For the first time, the angels agreed to ride in the human mode of transportation if only to have time to catch up and make a plan for going up against the leviathan.

After healing the younger Winchester, the newly reformed Team Free Will planned. If one member happened to spend the hours when the humans were sleeping to fly around the earth just in case there was word about a being who didn't exist to the rest of the world, no one said anything.


	9. When Paths Cross

Apologies, I've been busy (I got sent to Nashville this past weekend for work/class so I wasn't even remotely near my laptop) so I wasn't able to get this up sooner. Sadly, this chapter is unbeta-ed so let me know if there are any mistakes.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Sherlock had ventured out on his own. He had spent about two weeks hidden in the crevice of Mount Everest and was slightly started to find himself covered by a snow drift by time he rejoined the world. The cleanup of his mind palace was much needed and showed in his actions. His mind palace was well and thoroughly trashed when he first entered it and it had taken him two days just to sort out all of the relevant information he had needed in the past. That wasn't even including the new biology and thought processes he now possessed and the information that had been stuffed into his brain when he had awoken that first time after the fall.<p>

For all of the heavenly information, he had created a structure that stood opposite of the palace: a mind temple. It was ironic he supposed but it honestly worked out well. With a single pathway connecting the two buildings, he could easily traverse the two. The temple was sorted accordingly and from the times his mother had dragged he and his brother to mass as children, he was able to make connections with information and stored them in relative places. Any and all gospels were put into a library of religious texts behind the altar where he would meditate in his mind. Prophets were stored in there as well but as a scroll (Sherlock supposed that maybe, just maybe, he had the tendency to be dramatic) that could extend when needed.

The 'angel radio' was interpreted through a communications room that was on the top floor of the massive temple. He was able to manually adjust the volume, mute, or reply (he didn't dare quite yet) through an old looking radio and microphone system that looked like he had pulled it out of the 1940's.

There were many rooms filled with mandates, rules, guidelines, natural responses, abilities, which took up most of the space. No wonder his father said that his family were sticks in the mud. All of these things seared into their beings. Sherlock would admit that the only reason why he was still expressive, or even more expressive now after the fall, was due to his human side and memories. His soul still resided in his being, represented in the temple as a flame encased in a silver and glass box that hung on the wall in the main foyer. If anyone other than he or his father attempted to touch it or manipulate it would fall prey to some nasty traps.

Finally, inside the temple was an area dedicated to his father. He may have been on his nerves but taking a step back from the situation and emotions (he was far from the sociopath he had proclaimed he was a mere year ago), his father was just keeping his best interests at heart.

It was in this suite that he stored all of the knowledge of his father, his abilities, stories that he passed down, and the trickster abilities that Gabriel had passed on to Sherlock in hope that Sherlock would, as Gabriel said "stop being a tight ass", and help him out with doling out punishments to those who deserved them. He even had a sweet tooth now that he fully blamed on the older archangel.

That being said, when Sherlock came out of his trance and transported himself out of the snow drift that had blown onto him, he assessed his choices. He could always rejoin his father but quickly shot that idea down. Who know how possessive Gabriel would get if he returned already? He couldn't go back to London. His death was still being talked about and with only three people knowing of his continued existence, it wouldn't be fun. Actually… he could father's advice. If he merely donned his trickster persona, he could easily roam the globe and take care of loose ends: Moriarty's network. It shouldn't take that long with supernatural powers on his side and not having to pay and wait for transport or find hotels and such. He had even perfected becoming invisible…and may have tried it out once by going to the Scotland Yard and messing with Donovan and Anderson before slipping away once more. With the decision made, he flew to one of the known locations of Moriarty that was revealed thanks to an anonymous leak of files.

That had been 5 weeks ago and now Sherlock found himself in the United States. He had taken out all of the other bases and was on the last of the list that he had accumulated throughout his travels. He'd practiced his illusions and pocket dimensions as he took out multitudes of criminals as well as some combat when he was bored. Sometimes he'd make a clone to do his dirty work while taking in the sights just for a change of pace. Sherlock reveled in the fact that thanks to ascending to an archangel status meant he could communicate in any language that had been created. Establishing his own homeless networks across the world also led to something he would be able to work with in the future however he had crafted an alias. Seeing as the fact that he was technically allowed to do so, he gave himself an angel name. He had to sift through both records in his temple as well as monitoring the angel radio carefully so he wouldn't be detected, he went through his language room and pieced together a name that he thought would fit.

Traveling the world as Nanael, also known as the angel of sciences and philosophy according to theology whom actually was a human creation and no such angel actually existed so he felt compelled to fill the role, he righted wrongs and typically kept his head down as he traveled through a multitude of countries. If tiny miracles happened among the poor and a certain stranger known as Nanael passed through, most others didn't know right away since it was being passed along by word of mouth.

As Sherlock approached the last base, he felt that something was off. The guards outside the facility were relaxed, but not normally. Whatever they were, they weren't human.

He had run into a few supernatural creatures in his journey and had introduced himself as Veles, an eastern European Trickster god since his father had claimed Loki and the other pagan gods had, according to his research, heard that Veles existed but never met him since he hid out in the mountains for centuries at a time. Considering he had recently done the same but for a shorter amount of time on Mount Everest, he felt it was fitting. For the most part, he didn't have to worry about the various other beings he had met. A few spirits, some ghosts, a witch or two (one of whom now offered up tributes after he saved her from a hunter in Europe. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time), and a few vampires. He even had an experience with a crossroads demon who had just finished a deal after the human had wandered off. None had been hostile and they recognized him for being a pagan god and left him alone fearing some kind of wrath being brought down upon them. Thankfully no one saw past the wards and saw his true nature.

These creatures that were guarding the door at this facility were actually causing him to become nervous. There was something about them that sent his grace reeling, even more so a sense of undeniable wrong that made him want to wipe the vile things out, if he even knew what they were.

What he did sense were two angels, three humans, and perhaps a demon or two in the area other than these…things.

"Well, this is a coincidence…" He muttered as he recognized two of the humans as the Winchesters. The larger angel grace had to be his father while the smaller one he didn't recognize. Actually, the third human pinged on his radar however it resonated with the prophet scroll he had kept and going down the list, apparently Kevin Tran had been activated.

He's musing to himself when he suddenly notices that a female demon had appeared and was fighting against the creatures. Cautiously moving from his perch, Sherlock silently creeps through the underbrush and waits for an opportunity to get past the scuffle. The demon soon beheads the two beings and stands there for a moment before letting out an audible sigh.

"If you're another damn leviathan, I swear I'm going to forgo having my playtime with you and just get it over with." She called and Sherlock paused before checking his wards and making them invisible before teleporting 20 feet away from the demon, out in the open in her line of sight.

"Hello." He greets and the demon narrows her eyes and cocks her head.

"Who the hell are you? You're not part of the goody-goody clan or one of the Dick squad."

"Merely curious." Sherlock says slyly. He'll have to play this one up a bit. "I had the administration here on my list on quite some time to take care of however these things must have done my job for me. It's such a pain when you don't even get to play with your victims before they're taught their lesson."

The demon paused and suddenly grinned.

"A Trickster in this neck of the woods? Surely you know that Loki is here, right? I thought all of you went underground while things went to hell." She asked cockily and Sherlock left himself scoff.

"I've been on vacation for a good while there sweetie." He materialized a candy bar and began to eat it, swallowing before he talked again. "I'm just getting started and everyone knows that Loki was one of the God Squad and got himself killed by the Christian devil a few years back."

"Looks like you're a little rusty. Apparently he's been hiding out until recently when these dickweeds," she kicked one of the corpses, "started popping up thanks to Clarence."

He raised an eyebrow. "Clarence?"

"An angel who went haywire who looks like a character from a Christmas movie. Still doesn't get the reference." The demon said with a shrug.

"So…" Sherlock drawled, moving closer to the demon, keeping an eye on here, "if the angels are here, then why are you?"

"I'm the distraction." She replied with a roll of her eyes. "The Winchesters are here to shut down the Leviathans for good and once they kill the head honcho then whoever does so gets sent to Purgatory. Crowley has been looking forward to this for weeks and I just want the assholes to get sent to another dimension."

Sherlock processed this information. 'That isn't good whatsoever. Does father even know about this?'

"Well, thank you my dear for the warning. I'm afraid we never introduced ourselves. I am Veles."

The demon grinned madly.

"Meg."

"Pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands and with a quick flick of his other wrist, he summoned his archangel blade and held her firmly as he stabbed her in the heart, killing her instantly. "It was also a pleasure doing business with you."

Stepping over her corpse, Sherlock entered the facility. As far as he was concerned, his own personal mission had been completed but knowing that his father and the Winchesters were here left him a bit wary. Cloaking himself again so he was invisible, he quietly crept through the halls and pulled his gun. Granted, he didn't need one seeing as he could use his grace if absolutely necessary or his blade, but there was still something satisfying through using the gun instead of getting close to the enemy.

He was tense as he traversed the empty building, finding traces of the humans through things like beheaded corpses, casings, and a little bit of blood here and there. He was slightly worried, at least until he finally located his father. It seemed that Gabriel was fighting hand to hand for some reason and Sherlock found that he was actually worried.

It took another couple minutes before he finally stumbled upon the room the group was fighting in. Watching from the outside, Sherlock observed as Gabriel had just decapitated a leviathan dodged another one who attempted to punch him in the chest. Dean was doing good work as well, throwing a chemical on the creatures who burned instantly.

"That should be the last of this bunch." Gabriel sighed as the last leviathan in the room went down. Dean nodded as he threw some more chemical on the corpses.

"I hope to god they are. We should be running into Dick soon."

Gabriel nodded until he suddenly froze. There was something off about the room and with the amount of bullshit that was going on today, he wasn't going to take his chances. Dean, noticing that Gabriel went silent, tensed and raised his weapon.

Knowing he was detected, he allowed himself to become visible and walked inside. Gabriel's breath caught.

"Sherlock?!" Dean exclaimed, lowering the weapon for a moment before raising it again. "How do we know you're the real deal?" Gabriel frowned but he couldn't help but feel a little hope that is son had finally decided to show up again.

"What do you want me to do?" Sherlock asked, glancing between the two men.

"Do you bleed red?" Dean asked and Sherlock pulled out a switchblade he'd kept on him and cut his palm, revealing red blood. That was all it took for Gabriel let out a whine and literally tackle his son.

"Where the hell have you been! You scared the shit out of me, kid! I thought someone might have gotten a hold of you and I wouldn't have been able to tell!"

Sherlock frowned as he withstood the embrace.

"A few weeks meditating on Mount Everest and training my powers by taking out the leftover branches of Moriarty's legion. I happened to use your favorite kind of 'just desserts' to do so since I didn't want to alert any supernatural beings that I was an angel."

Gabriel's eyes lit up.

"Are you saying…?!"

Sherlock sighed and let out a resigned smile.

"You may have heard of a Trickster god named Veles 'awakening' and causing trouble around the globe."

Dean's eyes widened.

"That was you?!"

"Guilty."

Gabriel let out a large laugh. "You had it in you the entire time!"

Sherlock let out another shrug but quickly sobered up.

"I ran into a demon outside the facility and she was bragging to Veles about the fact that the Winchesters were going to wipe out the leviathans and themselves in one blow. Apparently the weapon you crafted will take the user of it to purgatory as the leader dies."

Gabriel and Dean frowned.

"Well, shit. Crowley failed to mention that portion of the deal." Dean sighed and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'm honestly not surprised. So, what's our play then?"

"If there's a low level demon around that we could trick into killing Mr. Roman, we could send the idiot to its death without any drawbacks for us." Sherlock suggested and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"How do you expect to do that? They know we're here."

"But they don't know I'm here." Sherlock stressed and let out a grin, "With my wards, I can manipulate them however I choose and only one demon knew that 'Veles' was here and she fell for it before she was taken care of. I've been training myself to use illusions for disguises while I've been gone."

Gabriel frowned and appraised his son.

"I applaud the effort, but who would you disguise yourself as?"

"Crowley of course."

Gabriel groaned. "I hope to Dad that you've never met that bastard."

"No, but if we use Dean's memories of him to make a construct, I could mimic him enough to fool a minion. We could 'incapacitate' Dean as well so it doesn't know what's going on."

Dean thought for a moment before nodding. "We'd have to make sure that Crowley isn't going to magically appear, but it sounds like a good plan." Gabriel gawked at the two of them.

"You cannot be serious. There are so many things that could go wrong with this plan."

"Do you have another one that doesn't involve one of us in Purgatory? I would send in an illusion to do the deed however I'm not entirely sure if I would still be pulled into Purgatory since it would be an essence of me and this is one thing which I wouldn't like to experiment with." Sherlock replied and Gabriel grimaced.

"How the hell did you get so good at illusions, then?"

"Practice. Well, that and the fact that I got the time alone to go to my mind palace. I had to completely rebuild since everything was in rubble since St. Bart's. It's the reason why I was acting like an idiot when learning how to control my abilities. I even had to build a new structure, my mind temple, to house all of my supernatural knowledge! Since then everything has come naturally and I may have tested out a good number of illusion worlds on Moriarty's men. I tried out a variety of things, such as disguises. John always said I had an affinity for them…"

Gabriel stared and Sherlock before letting out a groan.

"You'll have to show me your mind castle or whatever so I can figure out how you work for future reference. For now, go ahead and play dress up."

The young archangel huffed in indignation and walked up to Dean and poked him in the middle of his forehead, catching the hunter by surprise. Sherlock snapped his fingers and suddenly an exact replica of Crowley stood in front of them. Dean blinked.

"That's messed up."

Gabriel walked around the replica and clucked his tongue.

"Pretty good kid. Can you do the eyes thing right?"

'Crowley' blinked and with a grin, the eyes were completely red.

"Is this proof enough for you, boys? I mean, Moose is probably out there all alone right now." Dean shuddered and even Gabriel looked impressed.

"Alright. Just want to adjust your wards so it'll radiate the same aura that the king of hell would."

Sherlock raised his wrist and the bracelets materialized. Gabriel held his hand over them until he was satisfied that they would work. He then held out his other hand which held a leather strap.

"Can you at least wear this so I can find you if need be? You scared the shit out of me when you left it last time, kid."

Sherlock let out a smirk but accepted the last piece of his 'armor' so to speak. It could prove beneficial to keep on him to prove his identity in the future. With the last spell piece in place, he vanished the jewelry.

"I just need the knife and I'll be on my merry way. I would suggest that either of you summon the actual Crowley so we don't run into a dreadful situation."

Dean handed over the knife and Sherlock gave him a mocking smile.

"Thanks love."

With that, Sherlock disappeared and Dean stood there shell-shocked. Gabriel wasn't faring much better.

"He is scary good at that."

"I have a feeling that my kid was a theater dork as a kid."

"…..alright. You summon Crowley and I'll go make sure that Sammy doesn't stab our decoy."

"Got it Deano."


End file.
